Bladed Reality
by KasaiFarukon
Summary: Yuki Kou, an intelligent, athletic boy who's interest is struck by the game bearing the name "Elsword" All is well, until an "update" is sent to him via his email. Turns out the update was sent to specific sixteen players, altering their lives as they are sucked into the world, Elsword Bladed Reality, were life is fighting to escape, no keyboards or mouses. Good Luck, Players!


KasaiFarukon - Bladed Reality - FanFiction - Chapter 1 - Tragedy, Maybe?  
============================================================================================================================================================

The walk home from my new school was much shorter than the before. Maybe it's because I haven't taken this route for almost half a year. The sun brightened the white concrete walkway, causing my eyes to hurt at the sheer color of it. I'm Yuji Kou. I go to a private academy that teaches what they call "Academicly Blessed" or something along those lines. Nothing was really too hard about it, except for the teachers that droned on and on about morals and other crap that no one really payed any attention to. Well, I listened, but I didn't like it. "You have to push yourself past your limits, huh? Wouldn't that, you know, almost, or maybe, kill you?" I thought to myself as I continued down the long pathway that was surrounded by blossoming trees. I lived in Japan, if you haven't noticed by now. I live with my mother, who is a teacher at the middle school I used to attened at. My father is on a buisness trip somewhere in Europe. He is a traveling agent for the government. Don't tell anybody I said that, because then I might get killed for leaking information, or something. I enjoyed some after-school activites, such as sports, drawing, or other stuff that kind of suited me. I am also into computer gaming a bit. Just a tad, not like those hardcore gamers on the internet that post videos every hour or something. But hey, I don't criticize people's intrests. I assume they wouldn't like if it if I did, which goes for me too, I guess. I approached the door of my house. I slid it open, taking off my shoes, setting them next to the door, trecking up the stairs to my room afterwards. I turned the knob, walking in and closing the door behind me. I flopped down onto my bed, stareing out the window. "A whole year, huh? I'm stuck in this school for being smart. That really isn't my cup of tea," I sighed as I pondered. I sat up, pulling out my slick, black laptop out from under the bed. The words, "DELL" were plastered on the backside of the screen. I flipped the device open, typing in my password, and no, I'm not telling you it, so don't even try asking. The login window flew off the screen, to who knows where in the system, revealing my desktop. I had a picture of a comet, blasting apart stars as it flamed through the emptiness of space. Pretty cool, in my own opinion. The window, that was my browser, blinked orange. An email? It's probably just spam, but I might as well check it. I used my finger to move the cursor, using the mousepad, over the minimized window, maximizing it as I clicked on it. The "Yahoo" screen opened, showing an orange dot by my inbox. I clicked on that. So it wasn't spam, what was it? I thought about this for the breif second that was used to load my inbox. I read the letters.

"New Elsword Update. Just open the game to recieve the newest patch data that fixes many bugs, along with some new features that we will leave to you, the player, to discover. Have a good time Slayin' and protecting Eliros!" Those were the words imprinted on the email. A new update, huh? Might as well. I minimized the window, now opening a folder labeled as "Games", double-tapping on the icon shortcut that said "Elsword" A window popped up. Yes, I do want to run this program, stop asking me. The normal Elsword page popped up, showing the popular trends of the game. Nothing about a new update? The two bars loaded up as if it were updating. I waited a few minutes, stareing at the screen as if I were in a trance. I came back to my senses as I noticed the overall update bar reach 95%. I situated myself. I looked at the screen intently. 100%. The window disappeared, revealing the creators logos and stuff. Normally, after this it takes you to character selection, but, No, something was different. The screen changed to a navy blue, withe white lights, that probably represented space. Words glowed on the screen. I read them aloud.

"Welcome, Player. As of today, you have been a percisely chosen player to become a not so normal player. As you may know, Elsword is considered an MMO, but as of today, to you, and some others, it will no longer be. Abbandon your current life, family, friends, and join us, in the new world of Elsword!" As I spit out the last word, my screen shined a bright yellow, blinding me for a few seconds. I felt my bed disappear from beneath me, and the atmosphere change with it. My vision cleared, I opened my eyes. I was no longer in my room. I floated around in a white universe, with flying pieces of what seemed like blue, perfectly made, pieces of metal.

"Where am I?!" I shouted, hopeing someone was here to anwser my question. A voice started up.

"Welcome! Let's get straight to the explanation. You are no longer a player of the Elsword MMO. You are now a player in the world that sucks you out of the normal Earth. Elsword, Bladed Reality. You may say it's a, Virtual Reality Game, of some sorts, but I asure you, this is not a normal game. You, and maybe about 15 others, are trapped in here, by my command, and will have to clear this game, that is almost identical to the original Elsword MMO,"

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?!" I screamed back at the voice. It chuckled.

"Believe it or not, you are here, and you will play, even if I have to force you. Now, let's explain some things like avatars. Now as you know, there were numerous characters in Elsword. Now obviously, we don't want sixteen people looking exactly alike, so we have implemented a new feature. Your avatar will be created by your own personal appearence, but thingsl ike your clothes and weapon are based off your personality, and feelings. You could say it is to remove the mask you give to people. Crushing the facade that confuses people, but that is not entirely correct. For you see, people will only be able to see these things, not know what they are. But, lets keep the explanations going. The menu in Elsword was opened by either clicking a key or hitting an icon on the game window. In this, since you are the one playing for real, not with a keyboard, the, what I like to call it, Menu of Menus, is activated by placing three of your fingers on your left shoulder. This will cause a white electronic screen to materialize infront of you, and you can choose which menu to open from there. And to close it, doe the same thing. A player's menu cannot be opened unless the player is fully aware and awake, that they are opening the menu, so that other's can't open your menu while your are asleep. Now, I know this sounds like funtions for a full game for multiple people, but let's just say this is a sort of, beta test. For the Future, that's all. One last thing players, If your health points reach Zero, you will collapse until you are revived by a Revival Stone of your's or someone elses. There are also other ways to revive players, but that is something for you to find out. Your Health Points, Mana, and Awakening, are all located at the top left corner of your person's vision. That will be all for now. If I have any other announcments, you all will be notified and transported to this room within a time period. This place looks different for everyone, get used to it, it may be used alot. Farewell players, and Good Luck to you all. I hope you all survive, so you may return to your families!" The voice grew distant as it finished it's explanation.

Is this for real? I'm not dreaming, right? I pinched myself, punched my arm, and kicked my opposite ankle. Nothing happened. Was this even possible? Was magic truely a thing? I was engulfed by a bright blue light. A teleport. And with that, my days of being inside, Elsword, Bladed Reality, begun.

[What Felt Like Hours Later, Unknown Forest]

My head was dizzy. Was it really a dream? No, I could feel the ground below me. It was a smooth stone, covered with moss. I opened my eyes fairly quickly, surprisingly. I pushed myself up, gaining control of my balance. I noticed the health bars and awakening beads at the top of my vision. Damn, It was all real. Where was I anyways? I turned, looking at a giant stone wall, that was as reflective as a mirror.

I wore a snowy white long coat, that dropped down to the back of my knees. It had numerous ocean blue streaks covering it. Pretty Cool. I wore what seemed like black dress pants and shoes. I had a navy colored T-Shirt on, that was, I assumed covered with the invisible armor. I still had my semi-long black hair, ocean blue eyes, and I seemed to have the same athletic body type and height. What surprised me was the weapon lying infront of me on the ground. A Dual Blade. Two blades, connected by the hilts. The blades were the same snow white as my coat, maybe a little darker. Blue and black streaks were carved into the blades. The hilt was white as well, wrapped in a black leather looking material. I kneeled down, picking up the blade, and to my surprise, it fit my hand grip perfectly, as well as the weight. A screen appeared infront of my eyes.

"Aquired : Heaven's Regailia," Fancy name, I wagered. Now that I knew what I looked like, my signature weapon, and that this wasn't a dream. Time to figure out where I was. I placed three fingers from my left hand, index, middle, and ring, on my right shoulder. To my surprise, the Menu of Menus, appeared. My name was written on top. Yuji. Was that the name I chose, or did it just use or first names? Whatever, didn't bother me. I scrolled the menu with my eyes, hitting the "Map" tab as I saw it. A mini-map appeared in the top right corner of my vision, perfect, that would be insanely helpful. No, I'm not being sarcastic. I figured I should have started off my following the stone pathway. As I walked, my dualblade on my back, The world was not it's side-scroller self. It was a 3D world, just like real life. This was Virtual Reality, I guessed. Let's keep moving. I passed numerous ruins, paying no attention to them. Top Priority, find a Village of some sorts. Then it came to me. Before I knew it, I noticed a faint blue light flicker behind me. Yep. This game wouldn't give us weapons, let alone HP, if there weren't monsters. I grabbed the hilt of my dual blade, pulling it off my back. I smiled. Shall we begin?

[Armed Troll x3]

A little tap fell down below my mini-map. Thanks, I could see that they are troll-like, as well as armed with weapons. I sprinted into battle.

Now, time to put my intellect and athleticism to use. I side-stepped around the eneimes, circling them as I came up with a course of action. Three Entities, Armed with blades, and probably low-tiered monsters. Even knowing that, I had to be cautious. This would be a game of survival, piss everyone off, your screwed. They all seemed to have personal traits, as well. The one on the left was clumbsy. The one on the right was quick, but unbalanced. And the one in the middle seemed to be balanced, and aware of the situation at hand. With that, lets dance. My dualblade charged with white energy, small particles floating off into the air. As I stepped forward, words rolled off my tounge as if I had know them for years.

"Spirt Swirl!" I shouted as I leaped towards the left troll, spining middair, in a drill formation. The tip was the dualblade, stabbing straight through the enemy, ripping it in half as it screeched in agony. Sorry bud, survival of the fittest applies here. I landed on my feet, hearing the faint swish sound as the reimnants disintigrated. The other two seemed to watch in awe. I slid around them, using a combo as if I had done it a million times, to the right one. It wasn't quick enough. Slash Right. Slash Left. Slash Diagonally Upwards Right. Slash Diagonally Upwards Left. Finishing it with a stab that shattered the body to pieces. The center one, looking back in fear, attempted to scammper off, leaping away as fast as he could. I smirked. Not this time, buddy. My weapon charged with a light blue energy.

"Trick Blade," I whispered as I aimed my weapon, and threw it at the scared entity. It turned to block. The dualblade phased through the guarding shield, slicing off it's head, instantly murdering the poor little thing. Which is what I would have thought if I saw someone else kill it, if we were in real life. It wasn't sad to see them die, since they wanted to do the same to us. My blade spun back to me at a god-like speed. I caught it by the hilt as if it were no problem. This would be a difficult fight for me, but if I ever want to see my family, I'll take this challenge on. Bring it, Bladed Reality! Show me what you are made of!  
============================================================================================================================================================


End file.
